5 Years Later
by Fire Lady Katara
Summary: It's five years after the war and everyone is uniting.New relationships are formed and breakups and make ups.PAIRINGS SUKKA,TY LOKKA,ZUTARA,TAANG!M for Lemens,and language.
1. Traveling

Katara POV  
It's been 5 years after Sozins  
Comet.I'm married to Zuko,Toph's married to Aang and Ty Lee is married to and Sokka broke up a few years we will be coming to the palace to see how everyone is doing after 5 years.I have a three year old son Name he has a little sister on the way.I walk in me and Zuko's was laying on the bed.  
"Zuko is everything ready" I ask him.  
"Yep perfectly" Zuko smiled.I gave him a small kiss.  
"Where's Kenai" I look around for our son.  
"He's playing with the turtleducks" Zuko said.I looked outside our rooms window.I see little Kenai playing with a ducks squaking and cuddling him.I smile.  
"Well everyone should be here in a while I'm going to get dressed" I say.

Ty Lee POV

Sokka helps me on Appa then  
he gets on Aang yelled:"Yip Yip" on the top of his Appa roared and flew into the is my first time riding Appa and it's really fun.I look over to edge of the was a husband touched me.  
"Don't want you to fall out and hurt your self" Sokka said.I giggled.  
"No we don't" I say and lay on his shoulder.  
"Hey Twinkles" Toph said to Aang.  
"Yes" Aang answered.  
"How long until we get there" Toph got up and sat beside hair grew out to a beautiful wears oranges and blues now since she's married to the Avatar.  
"In a few hours sweetie" Aang groaned and laid on Appa's sattle.  
"Well I'm going to sleep" Toph hair blows in my wipes it.  
"I love you" I say to him.  
"I love you too" Sokka answers.

Aang's POV

It's been fire long years.I can't  
believe it!Everyone is meeting at the Fire Nation's 's where Zuko and Katara been married for 4 years.I will have a hit of jealousy too but I know Katara's what I just can't get over is that Ty Lee and Sokka are MARRIED!When I found that I laughed so hard I peed in my Suki is in Kyoshi With Sokka's goes and visits and Suki is happy for them.I don't want and fights I'm supposed to be making peace!I look at my wife 's beautiful and she's pregnant with her Hormones and I still love my Toph.  
"We're almost there" I whisper


	2. Reunited

Sokka's POV  
We're hovering over the Fire Nation  
is sleep and so is Ty Lee on my shoulder.I left Suki when us two got in a huge we are still lives in Kyoshi with my daughter Lee is so cute when she's nose crinkles and her eyes are closed very beautiful.I give her a kiss on the that she wakes up.  
"Are we there" she ask and stretches.  
"Not a few miles" I nods and lays back on my shoulder.  
"Ok Toph wake up I can see the palace" Aang said to got up and rubbed her 's 3 months pregnant so sh does crazy got up and looked over Appa's head.  
"Almost there*yawn* cool" she says.I laugh add her personality.

Toph's POV  
I'm going to see Katara I can't  
and her husband and their son,Ken Ken.I'm surprise Zuko isn't still with no I'm was cheating on Zuko so that's what happens!Anyway Appa is landing in the courtyard right now.I see Katara come out with her hair put up with her Fire Lady crown on with Kenai in her puts Kenai down by the Turtleducks and runs over to us.  
"Hey you guys" she helped me off of Appa and Sokka helped TY Lee came up and hug me.  
"Hi Toph.I see you were right" she says and looks at my belly.  
"Yep Sugar .And I see you look the same" I say and poke her Zuko came running hair still the same length.I'm surprised her didn't cut it.

Zuko's POV  
I run over and hug Toph and Sokka.  
I see Ty Lee and hug her too.  
"Are you taking care of my sister" Sokka asks.  
"Yes Sokka" I runs over to me with Kenai in her arms.  
"Ok Kenai show daddy what you can do" Katara says to does a small nod and takes water from the put his hand together to make a wall of screamed.  
"My training paid off" she said and hugs Kenai.  
"Stop mommy" he says and smile.I smiled at him.  
"Well come on you guys let's show your rooms" I say and tell them to follow me.I show Aang and Toph their room and Ty Lee and Sokka their stayed outside with Kenai playing with the put on in Kenai's hands and he laughed too.I love my family I can tell everyone that!


	3. Missing

Katara's POV

As I play with Kenai he falls.

"It's OK sweetie,come on let's go inside." I say and I pick him up. His tears fall on the dress.

"Let's get you some help,then we can join the others out here,okay." I say and he nods as another tear drops. I hear someone walking behind me. I turn around. It was Ty Lee.

"Can you take Kenai,for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure." she said. I hand him to her.

"Now,be good with Auntie Ty,okay." I kiss his cheek and go inside the palace.

"I must hurry!" I whisper.

Ty Lee's POV

I wipe Kenai,tears. I wonder why Katara just ran away.

"You hurt your leg?" I ask. He nods. I rub it gently.

"It'll be okay." I saw. He smiles and pulls my hair. I laugh and put him down. He runs to Zuko who puts him up.

"Well,everyone let's go inside,lunch is probably ready." Zuko says and puts Kenai on his back. We all say yes and walk inside the palace. It's just how I remember it. Towering and beautiful. I hear moaning in the room down the hall. I sneak down it. I find the door and put my ear ear to it.

"Stop it!It hurts." I her a young lady scream.

"You should of thought of that before. And say goodbye to your precious baby." my eyes turn wide as I bust threw the door. There was Katara and...Mai.

Aang's POV

As we walk to the private dinning quarters I look at thee walls. Beautiful and freshly carved. It's hard to believe ex-Fire Lord Ozai lived in such a beautiful place. Toph is walking beside me,still tired. She lays on my shoulder and takes my hand. Her hair grew out and was down to her waist. She wore a orange and green headband to keep it down.

"Are we there yet Aang?We've been walking for like an hour!" Toph complained.

"More like 10 minutes." Sokka chuckled.

"Whatever,Sokka." she rolls her eyes. We finally arrive at the head quarters. Two guards are at the door. Zuko nods and they open it.

"Bye-Bye." Kenai said to one of the guards who let out a small smile. As we all sit down at the table two servants comes up to us.

"Good evening Fire Lord Zuko,Avatar Aang,Chief Sokka,and Lady Toph." the two lady's say at the same time.

"Wait,where's Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Sokka asked. The two men look at each other and get up. Zuko quickly hands Kenai to Toph.

"Where's daddy going?" he asked.

"No where,Ken Ken." she answers say. I can feel,and I know Toph can too, Katara and Ty Lee are in trouble.


	4. Katara

Sokka's POV

Zuko and I are looking for our wives. We check every room until we hear a scream. I run down to it. We open the door to see Katara and Ty Lee on the ground. Katara was bleeding badly and Ty Lee was trying to help.

"Oh my Agni!" Zuko yell and runs to Katara. I run to Ty Lee.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Mai..she came in I don't know,I saw Katara on the floor and she bleeding on her side and her stomach was bruised." Ty Lee was brought to tears.

"Katara,speak to me!" Zuko yell. Katara didn't budge. Zuko had a single tear go down his face.

"Katara,please..don't leave me!" he plead. I saw Katara's eyes slightly pen.

"Katara!" Zuko said and carefully hug her. Katara hug him back.

"I thought I lost you." Zuko said and squeezed her tight.

"Ty Lee try to get a healer." I say. Ty Lee nods and runs out the room to a healer.

"Katara,you'll be alright." Zuko says and kisses her.

"I know." Katara groans.

Zuko's POV

I almost lost her. I can't believe it. I heard Ty Lee say Mai was hear,but I swear she said she was happy for us. Ty Lee comes back into the room. The healer was with her.

"Fire Lady Katara,it'll be alright well just get you some help." the healer said.

"What is your name?" Katara ask.

"My name is Yagoda. It'll be all right. We just need to get you to a bed." Yagoda said. Yagoda took something out her pocket and wiped Katara down. She stared at her belly in horror. She kept going until she was clean.

"Chief Sokka,Fire Lord Zuko do you mind trying to take her to the healing room?" Yagoda ask. I nods and I pick her up. I take her to the healing quarters and lay her down in the bed. Yagoda beside the bed.

"May I ask that you'll leave?" Yagoda said. I and everyone else nods. We walk out the room and close the door. I just hope she's alright.

Toph's POV

Kenai starts to whine.

"It's alright Kenai,daddy and mommy will be back." I try to calm him. Kenai lays back on my chest.

"It's alright." I say. Aang looks at me.

"Toph..." Aang says.

"Yes." I answer. He gives me a look. I know that look. It's the look that means something is wrong.

"Come on,let's go see daddy." I put Kenai down as we walk out the dining quarters. As we walk down the hall we see Zuko,Sokka,and Ty Lee. I let go of Kenai as he runs to Zuko. Me and Aang walks up to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Katara got hurt." Sokka says.

"Who,did this?" Aang asked.

"Mai." Ty Lee said.

"Why would that-" I stop myself.I grew angry. I walk off.

"Toph where are you going?" Aang ask me.

"I'm going to find Mai,and I promise you this will be the last time she would ever see day light!" I say and walk off.


	5. Suki

Katara's POV

The pain was horrible. I close my eyes as I pray to gods to let me be OK,and my baby. I was on my way to write a letter to Gran-Gran,I had to hurry because it was late and the port left in a hour. I went into my study room where Mai was standing. I don't know what came over her. I thought we were friends. I groan as Yagoda pushes on my wound.

"It'll be alright,Lady Katara." she says. I nod slightly. She puts the bloody towel in a bucket and gets a new one. She wiped the rest of me down as she looked at my stomach. She caressed it and she put her hands onto it.

"Your baby will be alright." I sigh in relief.

"But there is some bad news."

"What?" I ask.

"I'll get your husband." Yagoda says and goes out the room. She comes back in with Zuko.

"Well,now that both of you are here,I can now tell." Zuko looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"Lady Katara,you were this close to losing the baby." Yagoda held her fingers a inch apart.

"What..will she be OK?" Zuko kneel beside me,

"She'll be fine. Just keep her rested. I'll check back on you in a hour." Yagoda bows and leaves. Zuko stars at me.

"Katara,it'll be OK. We still have the baby and your fine." Zuko takes by hand.

"I know." was what I said.

Ty Lee's POV

Toph just blew up. I look up at Sokka.

"You think she'll cool down?" I ask. Sokka chuckles.

"It'll take a while,but she will. Come on let's go back to the quarters." he says. Aang heard him too as he put Kenai down. He opens the door and let's him walk inside with Zuko and Katara.

"Momma." I hear him say. Aang looks at me and Sokka.

"I just hopes she's OK." he says and we all walk back to the dining quarters.

As we all sit down a guard comes in.

"Announcing Lady Suki." he said. Sokka almost had a panic attack. I smiled. As Suki entered she was wearing a green dress with flowers in her hair,her hair grew out to her back.

"Sorry I'm late." she says and takes a seat next to Sokka.

"Hi,Ty Lee...Sokka." she says to him. A little girl enters after her.

"Hello Papa." she says and gives Sokka a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello,Vidia." Sokka says. As I mentioned before Vidia is Sokka's daughter.

"Where's Zuko and Katara?Oh and Toph?" Suki ask me.

"Katara was attacked by Mai. Toph went out to find her and kill her and Zuko and Katara are in the healing quarters with Kenai." I say.

"Mai attacked Katara!" Suki said. Vidia looks at her mother.

"Calm down,mother. She'll be OK.. I can feel it." the 5 year old said.

"I just hope." Suki says. Aang looked over at Suki.

"You didn't say hi to me." Aang said.

"Hi Aang." Suki hugs him.

Aang's POV

I had no idea Suki was coming. She grew ever since I see her. Vidia takes a liking to me. She calls me Uncle double A. fir Aang and Air.

"I wish mom and dad would get back together." she whispers to me. I nod in agreement. I happy Ty Lee and Sokka are married but I wish that Suki and Sokka were together. I can tell Suki is a bit jealous of Ty Lee,but can control it. Toph usually cools off by now,why isn't she back.

"Guys,I'm going to find Toph." I say. Everyone nods and gets back to talking. As I get up from the table I go down the hall. I see a figure down the hall.

"Toph!" I say. I run to her.

"Stop,Twinkles. Mai didn't do it." Toph says. I look at her.

"Who did it?" I ask.

"I don't know. Mai is at Kyoshi on a honeymoon." she says.

"But I have a idea who it was."I look at Toph.

"Who?"

"Suki."


End file.
